Storage systems, and particularly storage systems for small and medium sized objects, which have been developed until now have very often been limited in their application and use. There are very few such systems available today which are appropriate for industrial or commercial storage, on the one hand, and yet which are suitable or readily adaptable for storing or displaying stock in display and sales areas of a store or for storing objects in a home environment. A system for storage or display comprising a series of spaced storage racks provides a very efficient use of space available for storage or display. Such systems often use racks or bins which are located one above the other in fixed positions. Known storage rack systems of this type are described and illustrated, for example, in Browne Canadian Pat. No. 1,013,297 issued July 5, 1977 and Joyce Canadian Pat. No. 904,187 issued July 4, 1972. Hanson Canadian Pat. No. 759,800 issued May 30, 1967 describes and illustrates a multiple-purpose storage unit having a series of spaced plates which may serve as shelves when oriented horizontally, or which may be oriented in other directions to alter the function of the storage unit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multiple-purpose rack for holding for storage or display purposes medium and small sized objects. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a storage rack which can be associated with other such racks for efficient utilization of space in storage or display areas.